Dark Suns
by punkonyx
Summary: errr,stories right there...


********

__**DARK SUNS**__

** CHAPTER ONE **

_ farrahs pov_

dreaming about something that i know will never be

everyday,acting as if i exist,which i ,let me just say that noone ever

knows im here to know i exist.i think the best way to explain is to start off

with my name.

my name is farrah lee smith.i am 15 years old but i look like im

parents said that i was born looking older than im supposed to of

all,i look 17 because of my height and features.i am 5'9,really tall for my

long and straight black hair with red and purple streaks flowing

through it hangs to the middle of my thing i never got used to was

that my red and purple streaks are my natural colors in my black

hair compliments my heart-shaped face and curves in the right

eyes are the weirdest part about are grey but,thats not the weird

it gets cold or when im either angry or sad they turn into white or

of the time when i get angry they turn yellow and when i get sad

they turn they compliment my white,pale skin.

i go to forks highschool and i am a yeah yeah,i know what yoiur

thinking "why is a 15 year old a junior in highschool?"well,let me tell you a

little something.i was too smart for freshman and sophmore year so they

moved me up 2 grades into junior.i am at the top of the class so first

report card i got was all straight my grade in conduct is always 2s

and 3s,most of the time 3s.

lets just say i know the principle very well!

i have been in forks,washington for almost four months.i moved up here

from louisiana because my mom and dad said they wanted to live in a

smaller if the one we used to live in wasnt any smaller.

here in forks i might pull all the pranks for my i assure you that

noone here thinks pranksters are awesome they make fun of

you when you pull a prank or purposely get caught.

but,no,when you get in a fight with some person theyll cheer you on just like

the assholes they ,thats too bad because im a lover not a

,i know im talkin like a total retard right now.i mean,i can fight

and i do mean thing is noone ever messes with me cuz they know

that i can humiliate them with the biggest prank why noone talks

to me and sometimes makes fun of get their chance when my

normal,awesomely awesome friends are around because they always hold

me back when im about to pounce on them.

i got used to the whole loner thing just the first two weeks of school when i

met my friends i utterly love.

theres five of them,heiden,kat,kim,alex,and were the only ones at

forks highschool to befriend all get along very well and guess what

we all love to do?

*wait for it*

SHOPPING!

*wait for it*

SIKE!

actually,just one of us loves shopping and thats little besides that

what we all love is...

PRANKING PEOPLE!

im the best of the ,our so called "group" is called is a club!

were called "monsters" because our pranks are so monsterous!

we pull all kinds of from students,strangers,to principles,and

even the towns how i said principle with an s at the

,thats how many times weve made a principle quit.

oh!i remember this one time when we got in some trouble with a cop when

we maybe,kinda,almost went over the speed thought we had too

many in one were only six of us!

well,it was in my smallish hey,my car is an awesome car!

okay,so the cop wanted to see my license and i gave it to him.i kept my

hands on the wheel and i started talking,explaining i

interupted my self when i said "officer i see adolescents spraying graffitti on

that wall over there!" while pointing.

he turned around and ran towards them screaming and god

they were spraying graffitti.i stepped on the pedal and the car sped down the

almost reached the corner when my closest friend out of the

five,lucian, rolled down the window and yelled "youll never get us you old

copper!" and everyone exploded with waves of laughter filling the

,good that all happened in three months turning into four,as

did the day.

it was now morning and my alarm went off with "breathe today" by flyleaf.

you try your hardest

to perfect your explanantion

you lie until they run out of questions

you can only move as fast as whos infront of you

and if you assume just like the-

i kept hitting the alarm until it stopped and got out of bed.

i grabbed a bra and panties with some grey torn skinny jeans,a white

shortsleeved v-neck,a black and white studded belt,a chain with a hollow

heartshaped necklace that hanged above my breastbone,and my pair of

open-toed flats to complete what i call my "me look".

i took a quick shower,got dressed,brushed my teeth,ate breakfast,and now i

am on my way outside to my black volvo.(youll see why its a volvo later on!)

i took out my ipod and connected it in my car.i scrolled down the songs until

i found one i liked.i pressed play and the song "break" by 3 days grace filled

the silence inside my car.i thrashed my head and sang along to the song.i

almost hit my head against the steering wheel.

i arrived at forks highschool within minutes and parked the car in the first

spot available.i got out and walked down the sidewalk to go to my

,something ran into me and knocked me down.i couldnt

see who it gave me their hand and hepled me up.i looked up and i

saw kim jumping up and down.

"calm down!jeez,you look like a hippie on drugs!"

"did you hear?did you hear!"

"hear what?"

"that theres new kids coming to school today!"

"okay,point kim."

"most of them are guys and they are really hot!"

"what about the girls,are they all siblings?"

"no,they are all they are all together except for

the bronzed hair beauty,edward cullen!alice cullen is the little pixiegirl-"

"just like you i suppose."

"ugghh!its so hard to share good news with ,shes together with

jasper hale,the tall one with honey blonde emmett cullen is the

really buff one,hes together with rosalie hale,the blonde one,i hear shes got

an attitude!"she said in a single breath.

"wow...that must be your number one record for longest time talking

without stopping for a should put in the genuine book of world

records."

"oooh,farrah lee smith you are so hard to be excited with!"

i laughed and kim left skipping.

i was on my way to my locker to get my books when i walked into

something hard and cold.i got knocked to the ground by a actual wall but a

random dude caught me.i said thankyou and he .i never walk into a

wall.

then when i grabbed my books from my locker i started walking again with

my head hanging down.

i walked into something hard and cold again and got knocked to the

.my books fell out of my hands and all over the floor.

"what the hell is it with these walls!"

"uhh,im not a wall!"someones booming laugh said.

"oh,i am so sorry!"

i looked up and his hand was outstratched towards me.i willingly took it.i

cleaned up my books and i turned to face the stranger i have yet to see his

face.


End file.
